You're Not Tori
by Setsuna1997
Summary: A New Girl Transfers To Degrassi, And Zig Takes A Liking To Her, Despite The Fact He's Already With Tori
1. Yolandi

Drew, Adam and Dallas quickly got out of the mini van, while I nervously stared at the building through the tinted window.

"Yolandi, is everything alright" Audra asked looking over at me, concern written all over her face

"Yes...thank you for the ride" I said getting out of the van closing the door behind me, I headed inside immediately bumping into a guy taller than me

"I'm sorry" he apologized helping me pick up my books; I stayed quiet as I stood up straight taking my books from him.

"Y'know the polite thing to say thanks" he said grabbing me by my arm, pulling me to a stop

"You did not need to help me, you chose to, and I don't have to be thankful for your decision" I pulled away from his grip and continued walking to the music room

"Everyone we have a new student, what's your name?" the teacher asked smiling kindly at me

"Yolandi" one guy in the front row of seat chuckled

"You think my name is funny?" I asked approaching him he looked up at me keeping his mouth shut tight

"Yolandi, there's an open seat for you next to Tristan" she gestured to a chubby boy holding a French horn, I put my books into my bag then placed it on the ground

"Hi, I'm Tristan" he said holding his hand out to shake mine, while giving me a friendly smile

"Yolandi" I kept a straight face, shaking his hand then dropping it

* * *

"Hey, new girl!" I looked over at Dallas and his hockey team disgusted, I continued walking to an empty table, sitting alone

"Hi" a girl with long curly black hair said sitting directly across from me, I stared at her in annoyance

"I'm Tori, what's your name" she asked as a blonde girl filled the seat to her left

"Why are you two sitting here, you did not ask me if I wanted your company" they both looked at me then laughed

"You looked lonely, and your new here" Tori said, I looked at the blonde girl

"I'm Maya Matlin" she introduced herself

"You guys know Yolandi?" Tristan asked sitting beside me, I groaned grabbing my bag and lunch getting up from the table

"What'd I do" I heard Tristan ask as I stomped out of the cafeteria, I found an empty classroom and let out a sigh of relief,

"Who's there" a guys voice called out from the back corner of the room, I flipped on the light switch seeing the guy from this morning with different pants on barley hanging from his thighs

"So, where's the girl if your having sex in an empty classroom" I joked laughing at him, his face turned red as he tried his best fixing the pants

"Uh, my pants had a rip, and um my friend is letting me borrow these but the uh…zipper isn't working" he said nervously, I dug around in my bag getting out a safety pin

"I'll pin it for you, stand still" he blushed nodding as I got on my knees carefully sticking the pin through the fabric of the pants.

"Whoa, what's going on in here!" I looked over at the door seeing a black girl giving us both a look,

"S-she was j-just helping with m-my zipper" the guy said stuttering nervously, and moving around

"Stand still" I instructed putting my free hand on his hip

"I gotta go!" he said pulling away from me and running out of the room, I stood up heading to the door

"Who are you, kid" the girl asked stepping in my way

"I'm Yolandi" I went around her as the bell rang for my last class of the day,

I went to the classroom recognizing Tori, Maya, Tristan and the guy from a moment ago

"Hello, are you Yolandi?" a male teacher asked checking the papers on his desk

"Yes" he looked at me then at the other students

"Do you want to tell us about yourself" he offered

"I am Yolandi, I was born in South Africa to my mother, I moved here a few days ago, no I'm not a super rich snob like you all, I'm poor and I don't give a fuck what you think of me"

"Alright, there's an open seat right next to Zig over in the back" he pointed to him, I smirked and sat at the desk turning to Zig

"How's your 'zipper'" I asked, he blushed again glancing at me then back up at our teacher

"Alright, get into pairs of two" the teacher said after writing something down

Zig looked at me "do you want to be my partner" I asked he nodded sliding his desk close to mine

"Zig, I thought that we were going to be partners" Tori said standing in front of us, disappointment clear in her tone of voice

"Yolandi already asked, but next time I swear" he lied

"Okay" she smiled at us then went to a girl on the other side of the room

* * *

"Yolandi, we need milk, go buy some from the convenience store a few building over" my mother handed me a few crumpled dollar bills she'd got from her new job

"I'll be back in a few minutes" I said while pulling on my over sized hoodie I got for my thirteenth birthday a few years back

"Stay safe," she mumbled as I slammed the door in place pulling the key out of my pocket, I locked it then went down the narrow staircase out the front door.

"Novak's Convenience" I read to myself before pushing the door open, a bell jingled alerting the cashier, he sat up quickly looking at me

"You work here" I asked not paying attention to him as I looked around the store

"Uh, y-yeah" I opened the door to the small freezer grabbing 2% milk, I set on the counter getting out the money

"How much is it" I asked pulling out the four crumpled bills

"$3.24" he said nervously, I slid the money over the counter and grabbed the bag

"Keep the change" I said leaving passing a guy on my way out.

"How was your first day?" my mother asked fixing herself a small bowl of cereal

"It was alright" I mumbled sitting across from her at the dining table, getting out my homework


	2. Mrs Novak

"Yolandi, do you need a ride" Audra asked pulling up next to where I stood on the sidewalk

"Thank you for the offer, but I have to run an errand for my mother first" she nodded

"Okay, be safe" she said

"I will" I reassured her as I went inside the convenience store from last night, bumping straight into Zig.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were leaving" I apologized, he stared at me in silence

"Are you okay Zig?" I asked, he mumbled something then quickly left going around me

"I am sorry about my son, he is in a big rush" his mom apologized

"It's alright, um do you sell Five Roses Teabags, in a red box" I asked, she nodded

"It's in the back" she said going into another room, coming back with four boxes

"I have tagged and tag less, 100 count and 200 count" she set them in front of me

"How much is the 100 count" I asked getting out money

"$8.45 for tag less, $12.50 for tagged"

"I'll buy the tag less" I handed her a ten-dollar bill and picked up the box as she counted my change

"Thank you," I said once she gave me my change

"Excuse me, but do you go to school with Zigmund" she asked

"Yes, I started yesterday" I said turning to face her

"Will you take him his lunch, he keeps forgetting it"

"Of course" she handed me the bag and I left going home first

"Yolandi, your still home" my mother asked coming out from her bedroom

"I bought you some tea, Mama" she smiled at me, pulling me in for a hug

"Thank you Yolandi, now go before your late" she said I grabbed Zig's lunch then left walking to school

* * *

"Zig, I brought your lunch" I said sitting it in front of him, he smiled at me

"Thank you Yolandi" he said as I took the seat next to Tristen

"You made him lunch" Maya asked, looking at me

"It is not your business, if I did or didn't" she turned away from me and Tristen giggled

"I heard that you are in Romeo and Juliet…as Juliet" I said, he smiled proudly

"It's Jules now, Eli changed it" Tori said joining us at the table

"Zig, what are you eating" she asked disgusted

"Yolandi brought him lunch" Maya said before Zig got the chance to answer for himself, Tori looked at me

"Can I talk to you, out in the hall" she asked

"No" she looked at me surprised

"I just want to talk" she said putting on a fake smile, I sighed then got up following her into the hall

"What are you trying to do with Zig" she asked glaring at me, I smirked at her

"I am not doing anything, I just brought him lunch like his mother asked me to" I went around her back to the cafeteria,

I was slammed into a table with the person still on top of me. I rolled over seeing it was Tori

"What the fuck is your problem" I asked holding her down by her throat as a group of people surrounded us chanting the word fight.

"You're trying to steal my boyfriend from me!" she yelled struggling to breathe

"I am not interested in him!" I let her go and she gasped for air, I got off of her and she glared at me

"You two my office, now" Principle Simpson said to both Tori and me. I followed him and Tori was behind me.

"Tori, this is the second time this year you've been in a fight and once again it's the same reason" she looked down sighing

"Principle Simpson, in all fairness Yolandi was the one who hit me first" she lied

"What reason, do I have to hit you if I am not interested in you or your boyfriend, I've already told you this" I said directly to her, she rolled her eyes

"She's obviously lying Principle Simpson" he gave her a look of annoyance

"Tori, just because she's the new girl doesn't mean you can start a fight with her and lie about it, now both of you are in detention after school" he said before motioning us out of his office

"Mr. Principle, I cannot stay here after school is over. My mother has my curfew set to exactly 15 minutes after school is over, which is how long it takes me to get home on foot" I said desperately

"Well, I can't do anything about it" he said motioning me out of his office once more

* * *

"why are you just sitting there" Tori asked giving me a weird look

"I am waiting to leave, and I do not wish to speak with you due to the fact that I am here because you are immature and did not understand the fact that Zig's mother asked me to bring his lunch for him after he rushed to school this morning, I was only doing her a favor" I explained as I turned to look back outside of the window

"Wait, you met Zig's mom?" she sat next to me at the table

"At their family's store, I went to buy my mother her favorite tea and I ran into him, and his mother asked me to carry the lunch he forget" she looked down sighing

"I-I'm sorry…I guess that maybe I was just too jealous that you met his mom before I did" I glanced at her then back out the window when she held her head up


	3. The Dot

"Hey! Yolandi, wait up" Tori's voice called as a car approached me

"Do you need a ride home?" she asked politely

"I would appreciate it" I said as her mother unlocked the doors and allowed me to get in the back of their SUV

"Hello, I'm Morgan Santamaria" her mother said kindly

"Yolandi" I said looking outside the window

"Do you need to call your mother, to let her know your running late?"

"We do not have a phone, I will tell her once I get home" I said, she nodded then looked at Tori whispering something to her. I leaned back into the seat as I began feeling nervous

"You can let me out here" I said quickly as she almost passed the street I lived on

"Be safe dear" she said giving me a smile as she looked me over, I got out of their car and walked home humming to myself

"Mama, are you home?" I asked after having to shove the door to open, I got no response so I went to the kitchen setting my bag on the table

I opened our refrigerator seeing barely anything to feed a single person alone, I sighed but went to the table getting out my homework

* * *

_***3 Weeks Later***_

I held my stomach in pain as it growled fiercely, Tristan looked over at me

"Are you alright" he asked, concern in his voice

"I am fine" I lied closing my eyes as my stomach growled once more, drawing more unwanted attention to me

"Yolandi, is everything alright" Ms. Oh asked coming over to me

"There is nothing wrong" I lied frantically looking at everyone, I grabbed my bag and got up leaving the classroom

I walked out the front door taking a seat on the front steps as I held my stomach tightly, heavy footsteps made their way towards me but I ignored it, not caring who it was

"Are you hungry" Zig's voice asked, I nodded and he pulled me up carefully

"Come on, I'll take you to get something" he offered kindly

"No, I do not want you to take pity on me" I said trying to pull away from him

"Yolandi, I'm not pitying you, I'm just taking you out to breakfast. We've known each other for about 4 weeks now, and your considered as a family friend" he said rubbing my back gently, I looked at him then nodded again

"Thank you Zig" I said as we continued walking further away from school.

We arrived at a cafe called 'The Dot' a few minutes later and he led me to a table next to one of the windows looking out at the nearly empty road.

"I'll be right back" he said before going to the counter, I rested my head against the table closing my eyes again as my stomach growled again

* * *

"Here you go" Zig said coming back with food, I sat up and he sat across from me

"Are you going to eat?" I asked

"I bought it for you" he said smiling

"Zigmund, I'll get uncomfortable if you just stare at me while I eat" I said in a serious tone making him chuckle

"If you insist" he said taking a few fries from my plate

* * *

"Thank you so much, I will you pay you back everything you spent" I told Zig as we walked back to school

"It's no big deal, and you don't have to pay me back" he said giving me another smile

"You've got something right there" he said pointing to my face I gently wiped the corner of my mouth

"I'll get it" he said leaning down close to my face gently pressing his lips on mine, he pulled away then kiss me again more forcefully putting his hands on my hips

"This is wrong" I said pulling away from him completely

"You didn't like it" he asked, making me blush

"It was actually very nice but...Zig you have a girlfriend!" I yelled at him

"Well, I've started to like someone else" he said pulling me in for another kiss


End file.
